pokemonmiddlekingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Trainer
Tese trainers are such dedicated battlers that they have studied how to maximize battle experience. Tey can maximize their pokemon’s attacks and fnd weaknesses in a foe’s pokemon normally immune or resistant to their pokemon’s attacks. Tey teach their pokemon as much as they learn from each of their pokemon’s battles. Each battle is flled with passion and each pokemon trained by an Ace Trainer can realize their full battle potential and be the very best. Prerequisites: 13 STR, 13 CON Key Abilities: Strength, Constitution Negligent Ability: Wisdom Bonuses: +1 STR +1 CON Penalties: -2 WIS Ace Trainer Features: Enhanced Training, Improved Attacks Chaser Chasers are sometimes looked at as a cruel type of Ace Trainer. Having learned the lesson of prey lost, they vow to never let anything escape their sight ever again. It is not the possibility of capturing the foe that compels them, it is their desire to defeat the foe and show the feeing enemy who is the best. They teach their pokemon to trap foes and pursue them, even when they are in their energy form, returning to a Poke Ball. The Chaser is dangerous, sometimes letting their obsession get out of control – felling all foes that they meet is the only thing that satisfes their desires. Enduring Soul Sometimes, in the heat of battle, an Ace Trainer may be knocked unconscious, leaving their allies unprotected and their pokemon unguided. Te Enduring Soul learns from their failure and vows to be there to protect their allies and never go down again. Tey will always have their friends’ backs and always be there to guide their loyal pokemon. Te pokemon owned by an Enduring Soul feel strength from their resolve too and can focus on empowering their defenses to make sure that if an ally is going down, it’s not them. League Battler Te Pokemon League is the ultimate destination for trainers who want to show their true power. Te League Battler’s ultimate destination is a throne as one of the Frontier Brains, an Elite Four Member, or just a modest living as a Gym Leader. Tese Ace Trainers have studied extensively to attain that goal and will defeat every challenge to show that they are deserving of the highest level of trainer. Stat Ace Tese Ace Trainers hold loyalties only to ability. Tey fnd pokemon who are the fastest, or the strongest, or the smartest and then, the Stat Ace further improves those superior abilities. Te Stat Ace can bring a slow pokemon up to speed, or make a weak skinned pokemon have an iron-plated body. Teir abilities in bringing out a specifc skill of a pokemon are unparalleled. No other Ace Trainer can make a Slowbro out run a Shedinja. Tag Battler Tag Battlers can multitask and keep track of multiple pokemon to attain victory. Tey make their pokemon work not only as a team, but as one combined unit that can defeat any amount of foes they come up against. Each of their pokemon blend well with each of their other pokemon and together they can end all foes. Type Ace A fan of whatever Type they align themselves with, the Type Ace fnds a special calling to the elements. These Ace Trainers fnd symbolic meaning in a certain type and make each of their pokemon utilize that element in the best way possible. A Type Ace can bring out the best of any type, even in pokemon who are not the same type themselves. The Type Ace can even convert the elements themselves. Underdog For various reasons, some trainers don’t like giant bulky pokemon. Underdogs recognize the power in their unevolved pokemon, and prefer that their Totodile never become a Croconaw, they like carrying it around on their back. However, they are Ace Trainers, so they can still bring out the very best in their little allies, to defeat anything twice, three times, or ten times their size. Category:Trainer Class